Erik Eagle
Erik Eagle ist ein Mittelfeldspieler von Raimon in den ersten beiden Staffeln. In der dritten Staffel ist er ein Mittelfeldspieler von Unicorn, dem Nationalteam der USA. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin ist Erik ein Mittelfeldspieler von Star Unicorn und Navy Invader. Später wird er ein Mittelfeldspieler der Zhao Jinyuns. Profil Inazuma Eleven *''"Silvias Freund aus ihrer Zeit in Amerika. Galt als tot, aber..."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 + 3 *''"Dieser Mittelfeld-Magier feiert sein Comeback."'' Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|left|Bobby, Silvia und Erik, als sie noch zusammen in Amerika lebten Erik Eagle ist ein alter Freund von Silvia und Bobby. Sie spielten zusammen Fußball und er war sogar Amerikanischer Juniorenmeister. In seiner Kindheit hatte er einen Lastwagenunfall, als er einen braunen Welpen, der über die Straße lief, vor dem Fahrzeug retten wollte. Dabei wurde er sehr schwer verletzt. Später dachten seine beiden Freunde Bobby und Silvia, dass er tot sei, bis er nach Japan reiste, um sie zu besuchen. Dem zuständigen Doktor bat er, den beiden zu sagen, er sei tot. Er dachte, er könne wegen seiner Verletzungen nie wieder so Fußball spielen wie zuvor und wollte von seinen Freunden in diesem Zustand nicht gesehen werden. Trotzdem hat er den Fußball nie aufgegeben und in der Reha jeden Tag an sich gearbeitet. Als er entlassen wurden ist, flog er nach Japan um seine beiden Freunde Bobby und Silvia zu besuchen. Vorerst aber beeindruckte er die Raimon Mannschaft mit seinem Fußballtalent, bis er Silvia sah und sie fest umarmte, welche daraufhin errötete. Auf der Bank erklärte er ihnen, was passiert sei. Mit Mark und Bobby vervollständigte er die Spezialtechnik Tri-Pegasus, die er zum Phönix weiterentwickelte. Staffel 2 In Staffel 2 spielt Erik nach wie vor bei Raimon. Er hatte bis Folge 40 keine nennenswerten Auftritte. In dieser Folge lernt er Suzette Hartland kennen, die sich gleich in ihn verliebt und ihn zwingen will, bei ihr zu bleiben. Raimon versucht, ihn in einem Fußballspiel wiederzugewinnen, was ihnen auch glückt. Dann passiert bei Erik kaum noch was. Staffel 3 In der dritten Staffel kehrt Erik mit Bobby in die USA zurück. Dort spielt er bei der Weltmeisterschaft in der amerikanischen Nationalmannschaft Unicorn mit. Im Spiel gegen Inazuma Japan will er unbedingt gewinnen, da er aufgrund den Folgen seines Unfalls an vielen Schwächeanfällen litt. Zudem weiß Erik nicht, ob dies nicht vielleicht sogar sein letztes Spiel ist. Aussehen im Spiel Statuswerte Inazuma Eleven Level 99 Inazuma Eleven 2 Level 99 Spezialtechniken Anime Staffel 1 * Tri-Pegasus (mit Bobby und Mark) * Phönix (mit Bobby und Mark) * Kombischuss (mit Jude) * Kaiserpinguin II (mit Jude und Axel) Staffel 2 * Spiralschuss * Flammentänzer Staffel 3 * Fenriswolf (mit Keats und Krueger) * Pegasus Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin * Perseus Orb (mit Elliot & Sergi) Inazuma Eleven * Drehschuss * Drehabblocker * Illusionsball * Phönix Inazuma Eleven 2 * Drehschuss * Illusionsball * Flammentänzer * Phönix Inazuma Eleven 3 Unicorn * Illusionsball * Flammentänzer * Pegasus * Zweite Luft Raimon * Sonnenwind * Drehschuss * Flammentänzer * Mondsalto Inazuma Eleven GO * Spareffekt * Akrobaten-Twist * ZZ-Dreieck * Illusionsball Spielexklusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *Best of Inazuma 3 Inazuma Eleven Strikers *Weltauswahl Trivia *Im Spiel ist er rekrutierbar ab dem Tag des Spiels gegen Kirkwood. Man trifft ihn mit Bobby im aktiven 4er Team im Krankenhaus. *Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er mit Steve Eagle, einem Spieler der Wild Jr. High, verwandt sein könnte. *In Inazuma Eleven GO wird er mit Sol Daystar verglichen, weil beide alles tun würden, um Fußball spielen zu können. Navigation en:Ichinose Kazuya Kategorie:Mittelfeldspieler Kategorie:Raimon Jr. High Kategorie:Holz-Spieler Kategorie:Weltauswahl Kategorie:Unicorn Kategorie:Star Unicorn Kategorie:Navy Invader